Kokoro no Shunkan::
by Underword
Summary: A pesar que sea alguien molesto, irritante que siempre te saca de tus casillas, uno sabe muy bien que no puede vivir sin esa persona. Y Amu sabe exactamente sus sentimientos hacia Ikuto y él también lo sabe. ::AMUTO::


**::Kokoro no Shunkan::**

**By Underword**

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara! No me pertenece, es obra de PEACH-PIT.

**Summary: **a pesar que tengas una persona que te haga perder las casillas, que siempre te moleste o le encuentres irritante. Uno sabe muy bien que sin ella, tu vida no tendría sentido. ::Amuto::

Este es mi primer fic de Amuto, espero que les gusten.

* * *

El día se encontraba nublado, sin ninguna pisca de algún mosaico azul del cielo al que todos anhelaban con verlo. Sin embargo, el pronóstico había anunciado que este mismo día sería gris junto con nubarrones que se aproximaron para dar paso a la lluvia.

Por suerte para cierta niña de cabellos rosados, se encontraba sana y segura en su casa luego de haberse apurado junto con sus Shugo Charas para evitar mojarse y la otra causa del cual ningunas de ellas lo ignoraban era que se le olvidó el paraguas.

A pesar de mostrar su fachada popular de una chica "cool y atrevida", sabía por ende de que ellas eran parte de sus personalidades y aunque tratara de mostrarse indiferente, nada podía estar oculto.

Mientras observaba como la llovizna caía a cantaros con gotas cada vez más pesadas, realizaba las tareas que le habían dado los profesores.

Aunque, no estaba pensando en eso exactamente. Más bien, aquellos días difíciles que transcurrieron desde que aparecieron sus Shugo charas.

Días llenos de sorpresa, amistad, diversión y alegría. Días que fueron momentos difíciles, en donde las palabras simplemente se perdían en el viento. Días que hubo enfrentamientos de personas que eran manipuladas por los extintos Easter, pero han cambiado y han dejado sus errores para dar un paso a un nuevo comienzo.

Con una sonrisa recordaba las personas que se convirtieron en sus grandes amigos, todos ellos saben muy bien su verdadera personalidad, su verdadera forma de actuar y otras veces sus defectos más torpes o vergonzosos.

Pero lo más importante, fueron aquellos días donde sus sentimientos florecieron como las mismas flores que brotaban cuando llegaba la esperada primavera.

Al principio, estaba confundida en relación con los chicos más cercanos. En este caso con Tadase Hotori, se había enamorado de él al principio cuando lo había conocido junto con los guardianes.

Pero, lo que no sabía era su verdadera personalidad con Kiseki. Eso no lo sabía, hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta que sólo le atraía su lado exterior.

Luego están chicos como Kukai Souma y Kairi Sanjou, aunque ellos sólo son sus mejores amigos además que ya tienen parejas como su mejor amiga Utau Tsukiyomi y Yaya Yuiki.

Con sólo nombrar el verdadero apellido de una de sus mejores amigas, recordaba con cada detalle a Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Con él podía encontrar momentos en que su corazón palpitaba en un "doki, doki", su mente y sus ojos se llenaban sólo de él al igual que su tacto, su aroma, su enigmática mirada al igual que su voz junto con la melodía que componía su violín cuando lo tocaba con maestría.

Aunque siempre lo tomaba como alguien irritante que la sacaba de sus casillas fácilmente, era alguien muy especial. Alguien único que había ocupado su corazón, no sabía muy bien la vez cuando obtuvo su Amulet Fortune pero tal vez desde antes tuvo este sentimiento hacia Ikuto, aunque nunca lo había tomado en cuenta eso.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –una voz hermosa cuya tonalidad parecía de terciopelo fino, la sacó con facilidad de sus pensamientos.

Era su imaginación? O veía un perfecto espejismo de Ikuto acostado cómodamente en su cama junto con su Shugo Chara felino Yoru.

-Ikuto! –gritó con expresión de susto acompañado de sorpresa shockeante- ¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación? Encima en mi cama. ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

A pesar de ser demasiados preguntas aburridas para el peliazul, sin problemas decidió responder cada una.

-Paseaba por ahí, hasta que empezó a llover. Y tu casa era el único lugar para resguardarme –viró su mirada azulada hacia los dorados ojos de Amu- además la ventana de tu habitación estaba abierta, entré hace 10 minutos y ni siquiera notaste mi presencia, simplentona.

-¿A quién le dices simplentona, tarado, flojo, sin vergüenza! No podés entrar en una habitación de alguien como si fuera normal, qué tal si los vecinos piensan que eres un ladrón –aunque, por dentro se sentía muy estúpida al no haber notado a Ikuto hace rato. Maldición, si que era una completa baka.

El peliazul simplemente la vio por unos segundos para luego girar su vista hacia un punto ciego de la habitación.

-Nada. Simplemente puedo darte un beso en la alcoba para que piensen que somos novios –

-Ese no es la excusa, imbécil! –cielos, podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal. Cómo podía este…baka, hablar con tanta naturalidad tenían una gran diferencia de edad!, aunque para todos opinaban que "el amor no tiene edad".

Ikuto simplemente la miró con cierta obviedad provocando que la pelirrosa se enfadara cada vez más, rió para sus adentros. Si que era muy divertida cuando la molestaba, eso se había convertido en uno de sus hobby's favoritos desde aquel día en que la conoció.

Ahora que había respondido cada una de sus preguntas, era momento de divertirse más. Por suerte, Yoru y las shugos charas de Amu se encontraban plácidamente dormidos a pesar de los goteos de las lluvias.

-Dime, ¿qué tanto estabas pensando? –

-Nada, sólo haciendo la tarea. Malpensado –

-Mentirosa –

-Tarado –

-Ni siquiera está escrito en tu cuaderno –

-Y eso que te importa, solo estaba concentrada en mi tarea –

-Tan concentrada con un sonrojo y una cara de boba –

-Claro que no! –

-Y ¿por qué tanto te ruborizas? –

-Ya te dije que nada! Sólo pensando-

-Pensando en mí? –

-Pues claro que sí! –se dio cuenta lo que dijo y era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Maldición, cayó en uno de los juegos astutos de Ikuto y ella como una tonta le siguió.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa, una mano fría tomándole el mentón fue lo suficiente para perder sus ganas de hablar.

Los ojos azules brillantes de Ikuto parecían como el cielo nocturno adornado de estrellas infinitas, su cabello la primera vez que lo había tocado era tan suave comparada con la piel de un gato y su piel tan fría pero tersa, con sólo verlo daban sensación de acariciarla.

Nuevamente podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en un "doki, doki" tanto que podía sentir cuando estallaría, al igual que el calor intenso viajar en sus mejillas y sus ojos junto con su mente llenarse cada esencia de Ikuto.

La calidez de su aliento junto con el suyo se entremezclaron por la cercanía, pero antes de sentir el tan anhelado contacto el peliazul se detuvo.

-¿Qué tanto estabas pensando en mí, Amu? –susurró en su oreja con tentación de morderlo.

-Yo…todo de ti –respondió cerrando los ojos completamente avergonzada, la verdad no estaba bien acostumbrada a la cercanía de Ikuto- tus ojos…tu cabello…tu rostro…tu voz…tu-tu

-¿Mi qué? –siguió preguntando con una sonrisa ante la expresión actual de la chica.

-Tu corazón…me gusta, todo de ti –pausó, para abrir sus parpados y ver directamente los ojos del peliazul- Además eso es lo que te hacen único y especial, Ikuto…al igual que los sentimientos que expresas cuando tocas el violín –

El peliazul, al principio se había quedado impresionado por la confesión de la pelirrosa. Las palabras no valían si uno lo expresara con sentimientos, y eso era lo que Amu siempre lo hacía, ella no sólo era su primer amor sino también su tesoro más valioso y la persona que lo salvó de su confuso camino.

Ella era la luz eterna que no dejaba de brillar en las vidas de cada persona del entorno incluso él.

Por esa razón, nunca quería separarse de la persona que más amaba y ella tampoco lo haría porque podía sentirlo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Amu había tomado la valentía de ser la primera por esta vez en besarlo. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero luego cerró sus parpados disfrutando del contacto.

Aferró sus brazos a la pequeña cintura de la pre-adolescente mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, ambos deseaban no perder aquel calor de sus sentimientos mutuos y ambos disfrutaban la compañía del uno con el otro.

Esto era, uno de los muchos momentos del corazón.

* * *

**N/A: Esto fue mi primer fic de Shugo Chara! de mi pareja favorita Amuto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad estoy en la segunda temporada de Shugo Chara! y les puedo decir que me encanta el animé. Es tan gracioso y divertido además de la relación de Amu e Ikuto y los otros emparejamientos como Kutau, Nagihiko y Rima, también Kairi y Yaya.**

**jeje, Plis Reviews!**


End file.
